Azania
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National motto: In nomine Christi, vince |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National anthem: N/A |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | N/A |- |'Region' || African Continent |- |'Capital' || Saint Alexandria |- |'Official languages' || Latin, Afrikaans, and English (in order of importance) |- |'Ethnic Groups' -Black -White -Asia | 59.3% 39.7% 1.0% |- | Demonym || Azanian |- |Government -Executive -Legislative -Judicial | The Sacred Queen and Royal Ministries The Noble Conclave The Justiciar Council |- |'Important Dates' -Saint Alexander Day | 8 October 25th |- |'Population' |Over 1 Billion |- |'Geography' -Area -Highest Point | 471 443 square mile |- |'Currency' || Latinum |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Holy Catholic Kingdom of Azania is a country located at the southern tip of Africa, with a 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) coastline on the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. Modern humans have inhabited Southern Africa for more than 100,000 years. At the time of European contact, the dominant indigenous peoples were tribes who had migrated from other parts of Africa about one thousand years before. From the 4th-5th century CE, Bantu-speaking tribes had steadily moved south, where they displaced, conquered and assimilated original Khoikhoi and San peoples of southern Africa. At the time of European contact, the two major groups were the Xhosa and Zulu peoples. In 1652, a century and a half after the discovery of the Cape Sea Route, the Dutch East India Company founded a refreshment station at what would become Cape Town, years later to be renamed Acropolis, and finally be renamed again as Minrathous following the rise of the Azanian Imperium. Cape Town became a British colony in 1806. European settlement expanded during the 1820s as the Boers (original Dutch, Flemish, German and French settlers) and the British 1820 Settlers claimed land in the north and east of the country. Conflicts arose among the Xhosa, Zulu and Afrikaner groups who competed for territory. The discovery of diamonds and later gold triggered the 19th-century conflict known as the Anglo-Boer War, as the Boers and the British fought for the control of the South African mineral wealth. Although the British defeated the Boers, they gave limited independence to South Africa in 1910 as a British dominion. Within the country, anti-British policies among white South Africans focused on independence. During the Dutch and British colonial years, racial segregation was mostly informal, though some legislation were enacted to control the settlement and movement of native people, including the Native Location Act of 1879 and the system of pass laws. Power was held by the European colonists. In the Boer republics, from as early as the Pretoria Convention (chapter XXVI), and subsequent South African governments, the system became legally institutionalized segregation, later known as apartheid. The government established three classes of racial stratification: white, coloured, and black, with rights and restrictions for each. South Africa achieved the status of a republic in 1961. Despite opposition both within and outside the country, the government legislated for a continuation of apartheid. As the 20th century went on, some Western nations and institutions began to boycott doing business with the country because of its racial policies and oppression of civil rights. After years of internal protests, activism and insurgency by black South Africans and their allies, finally in 1990, a civil war broke out. The war was a bloody and destructive conflict that led to the death of hundreds of thousands of both black and white Africans. The war continued for several years into the early 1990's, with neither side willing to give up or negotiate for peace. Eventually, the war led to the complete degradation of "civilized" society in Southern Africa. It is unclear when fighting officially ended since after 1994, no official government existed in South Africa. When the Neo-Roman Empire arrived in Southern Africa, they re-established a settled on the Cape Town settlement which they renamed Acropolis. The Neo-Romans established a colony, known as Neo-Macedonia, leaving Prince Alexander Augustus the brother of Neo-Caesar Julius Augustus as ruler. Neo-Macedonia lasted as a Colony of the Neo-Roman Empire for only a few years before Prince Alexander gained from his brother, full independence. It was during the reign of Prince Alexander Augustus, that Neo-Macedonia became a Genesian Catholic church. It would be the Catholic Church that would greatly effect the development of Neo-Macedonia for the next several generation. The country has also seen several turbulent times in its past. It has seen two civil wars and was almost all but destroyed by what publicly was credited as a terrorist attacks and a mysterious plague. Secretly however, the end of the state was brought on by the leaders themselves and their mismanagement of a weapon they created. For many years after the destruction of the state the people were left in anarchy. Newer governments began to rise and most of the former lands of the state were consumed. It wasn't until the return of Juliana Dos Santos-Mecidi III, that what remained of the old state was organized into a new Commonwealth. It was during this period that the Commonwealth was briefly reorganized into the Azanian Imperium where it was hoped would mark a new era for the Catholic South Africans. However, betrayal from within the country would lead to the Azanian states destruction, the second time the South African people were plunged into chaos. This would remain for ten years until for a second time, Juliana Dos Santos-Mecidi III, returned to South Africa and once again reorganized the region in an Azanian state. Today the Holy Catholic Kingdom of Azania is a massively devout Genesisian Catholic nation that has, under Juliana Dos Santos-Mecidi III, sought to return to the Kingdom originally established by King Alexander Augustus. The country originates most of its customs and laws from its Catholic faith, with holy scriptures carrying as much weight in its government as its state laws do (sometimes with no differentiation between the two). Though the majority of the country remains native black Africans, there is a massive white population made up of mostly European. More specifically, is that fact that much of the white population is made up of individuals whose ancestry is trace back to formerly Catholic nations that have either left from their communion with the Genesisian Catholic church or have utterly collapsed. In order to create a united nation of these diverse people, the Kingdom of Azania promotes a culture that highlights the common bonds between the peoples, specifically their devotion to their Catholic faith as well as nationalistic views of honor to one's country and crown. Through this, a new Azanian culture has developed and most people recognize and associate themselves as Azanian or as being from Azania. The official languages of the country are (in order of use and importance): Latin, Afrikaan, and English. Latin is the most wide-spread language and the official language for both government and internal commerce, as well as for religious ceremonies. Even general public conversations are done in the Latin tongue. Afrikaans, a language which originated mainly from Dutch, is the second most used language among the population but is mostly used in private, more intimate settings people individuals. English is almost solely used when dealing with individuals of foreign, non-Latin speaking nations, as well as being used as the official language in international commerce dealings. Azania enjoys a relatively stable mixed economy that draws on its fertile agricultural lands, abundant mineral resources, tourist attractions, and highly evolved intellectual capital. It has one of the larger economies in the African continent and is rankly average among world powers. =The Government= The government of the Holy Catholic Kingdom of Azania is a difficult one to categorize under traditional definitions. At best, Azania is a semi-absolute monarchy whereby most authority is vested in the reigning monarch. Historically, since the reign of Sacred Queen Chloe, Azania has been a matriarchy where the throne was occupied solely by a non-dynastic line of Sacred Queens. Each successive Queen was chosen by the previous monarch from the covenant of nins known as the Sisterhood of Mary. From time to time during this period of Matriarchy, Azania had a parliament whom derived their authority from powers vested in it by the Sacred Queen, powers that she could effectively restrict, expand, or completely take away and dissolve parliament all together. Today, as created through Sacred Queen Jualianna Dos Santos Aveiro Medici, the monarch serves as the sole authority within the Kingdom. A Noble Conclave, seated by the various noble houses of the country, serves as a privy council to the monarch. Each house controls a territory within the Kingdom, and in the name of the monarch, rules over this local territory. Land can be distributed and re-distributed between the houses at the ruling monarch's discretion. The exact and extent of the authority each noble house wield's in their territory is also at the discretion of the ruling monarch. *For information on the noble families of the Conclave see Noble Families of Azania * For a complete list of all the rulers to date, Please see Sovereigns of Azania The Sacred Queen (Executive Branch) Since the death of King Alexander I, the realm now known as Azania has been ruled by a Sacred Queen (with only one exception when a Chancellor ruled the country). This title was bestowed upon the first Sacred Queen, Chloe Agnew Donnabháin Augustus, by Pope John XXV. Since that time, the title has been maintained and passed on from one woman to the next, in a non-dynastic line of Sacred Queens. Stipulations at the time where that the Sacred Queen be a virgin, and that this be maintained as the ruling Queen was to emulate that of the holy mother, the virgin Mary. Each successive Sacred Queen since the time of Chloe Augustus, as been chosen by their predecessor from a covenant of nuns known as the Sisterhood of Mary, women devoted to live their lives as the holy mother did. The Sacred Queen's power has, since the foundation of the Kingdom, been absolute. From time to time, the monarchy has bestowed certain legislative powers to legislative bodies, the last being a bicamerial parliament. Today however, the monarchy's power is absolute and the crown serves as both executive and legislative body of the kingdom. Both Head of State as well as Head of Government, the Sacred Queen is the sole force steering the direction of the Kingdom. Among the crowns absolute power, the Sacred Queen determines and sets the domestic and foreign policy of the Azania, decrees laws, resolves problems arises in all levels of government, and grant pardons. In practice, the monarchy makes most decisions from the advice of a privy council, the Noble Conclave. It also exercises most of its power through the various ministers of the Royal Cabinet. Full Title of the Sacred Queen: Her Royal Virgin Majesty,..............by the Grace of God, Sacred Queen and Autocrat of All Azania, of Saint Alexandria, Johannesburg, Petoria, Sacred Queen of Maseru, Sacred Queen of Lobamba, Sacred Queen of Mbabane, Bhisho, Port Elizabeth, Bloemfontein, Pietermaritzburg, Durban, Polokwane, Nelspruit, Rustenburg, Kimberley, Saint Helena Isle, Ascension Isle, Protector of the Holy Catholic Church, Keeper of the Prophecies of Saint Alexander, Revered Mother of the sisterhood of Mary, Matriarch of the Noble Conclave, and blessed Mother to the Azanian people. The Sisterhood of Mary The Sisterhood of Mary is a nunnery whose establishment was originally designed for the sole purpose of providing an heir for the throne. The sisters of the order model themselves after the Virgin Mother Mary. They are seen with great respect in the eyes of the populace. Sisters of the order can be distinguished by the veils which they constantly wear and are so thick that no one can see their faces. It is actually against the law to see a Sister's face. The order is head by a sister-superior of whom is the right-hand of the Sacred Queen and was historically the Sacred Queen's heir. However, since the Sacred Queen is now of a single bloodline, the Sisterhood's role has changed. Though they still service the Queen, they no longer provide an heir for her and continue hold little power or influence within the Commonwealth. The Royal Cabinet The Royal Cabinet of Azania is an executive cabinet of ministers created by, and intended to, compliment the authority and power of, the crown. The Cabinet is made up of a number of ministers, each severing as the head of a particular ministry created by the monarch, who are led by a Prime Minister that answers to the crown. Each ministry is created to deal with a particular concern of the crown, whether it be foreign affairs or education. Each ministry is seen as the senior most office of its field, and subordinate departments and agency may be created within the ministry by the minister as needed. Each minister is appointed by the monarchy and serves at his or her post at the discretion of the monarch. Ministers may be dismissed at anytime and ministries may be created, combined, or dissolved all at the discretion of the crown. List of the Royal Ministries *Prime Minister *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Internal Affairs *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Finance *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Energy *Ministry of Health *Ministry of Housing and Urban Development *Ministry of Commerce and Labor Minister *Ministry of Transport and Communication *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Culture *Ministry of Science and Technology The Noble Conclave (Legislative Branch) Though historically the Noble Conclave has served as several different bodies, most recently as the upper house of a bicameral parliament, today the conclave serves as a privy council to the ruling monarch of Azania as well as a forum to express issues pertaining the various area ruled by the nobles in the monarch's name. A council of noblemen and women of Azania, seats on the conclave are reserved solely to the noble families of Azania. Membership is primarily hereditary, with seats passed down through each of the noble houses. However, the monarch reserves the power to distribute and re-distribute the seats of the noble conclave as they wish, for any reason and at any time. Due to such, seats and power among the noble families can fluctuate from time to time. The Noble Conclave assembles in a chamber within the government palace, located in the capital of Saint Alexandria. Though serving no legislative purpose, the Conclave still operates somewhat within a legislative body's framework. Sessions are overseen by the monarch, who both opens and closes each session. At the beginning of each session, the monarch opens the floor to the conclave. During this time each nobleman or woman who wishes to bring an issue before the monarchy rises, and comes to the floor to speak. After an issue has been brought before the monarchy, the floor is then open for remarks regarding the issue at hand. At this point, noblemen or women are only granted to speak to the monarch and rest of the council if acknowledged by the monarch. Usually during this debate period, time limits are imposed by the monarchy to utilize the session. Speaking out of turn can result from said violator being excluded from that day's session all together. Once each nobleman or woman has taken their turn to speak on the issue, the monarchy closes the floor and demands a vote. Votes are cast by the conclave by word of mouth, an a nobleman or woman may to vote for or against the issue. The nobleman or woman may also abstain their vote, though this is rare given that members usually group together in terms of voting. Once votes have been tallied and inscribed within the records by chamber pages, the monarch then makes their decision on the matter. On average, the monarch's decisions are generally based on the conclave's vote although there have been cases of deviation from this custom. The Justicar Core (Judicial) The Justicar Core serves Azania as both the system of courts as well as the sole law enforcement agency of the Kingdom. Unlike in other countries where a sophisticated court system is in place, Azania instead relies on a system whereby an individual is given the power to be both judge as well as jury in matters of judicial proceedings. These individuals are known as Justicars, priests that are recruited by the state to operate as monk-like officers of the law. After swearing themselves to the Code of the Justice, a collection of all laws enacted by the crown, Justicars monitor and patrol Azania and all other territories of the kingdom. Their duties are to upholding the law through their unwavering devotion to the Code of Justice, and by association, the crown. Justicar form a very important backbone to Azanian society as they are keepers of the peace. The Justicar Code is the central force in every Justicar's life. The Code is composed of all laws enacted by the crown, most laws being founded within biblical script, as well as descriptions on previous situations that a Justicar could again face. These laws are created by crown and every Justicar is required to know the entire Code by heart. Living by the Code makes Justicar's choices simple given that if person follows the Code, they are deemed just. If they do not, they are deemed unjust. In compliance with the Justicar Code, there are no morally grey actions as every deed done falls clearly into right or wrong categories. In this, Justicars serve as an enforcer of the law and a judge of a person's actions. Justicars swear oaths called the Oaths of Submission. The Oaths are pledges of protection of the innocent, the punishment of the guilty, and defense of law and the norms of Azanian society. This means Justicars will never overthrow the existing government, and will instead preserve the existing laws of the Kingdom with their lives. Given their personal sacrifices, skill and rigid adherence to their Code, Justicars are highly revered in Veridian culture. The Justicar's Core is responsible to the Kingdom government, more specifically the Queen.However, day-to-day operations for Justicars operating thorughout the Kingdom is overseen by the Minister of Justice. Beyond the Queen and Minister of Justice, Justicars have the power to police one another. If one Justicar finds that another Justicar is being unreasonable, the Code allows the Justicar to go into their accuser's custody for a single day. After that day the Justicar is bound by the Code to continue their duties, which may lead to violence between the two Justicars if the previously issue is no resolved. In Azanian culutre, Justicars are both highly feared as well as highly respected. Catholic Inquisition The Catholic Inquisition of the Commonwealth is an organization within the Genesian Catholic Church of Azania. It operates and acts as the secret police of the Commonwealth, hunting down any and all threats to the stability of the realm which includes heretics and spies. While the Justiciars of the Commonwealth act as the Judge and jury, the Inquisition operates as the police force ensuring that the law is obeyed and that those who break the law are brought to justice. Though their primary function is the seek out and apprehend all heretics, the inquisition also seek out other law violations for such crimes as treason, espionage, and sabotage. They also are charged with protecting against criminal attacks on the Church, Sacred Queen, and Azania. The Inquisition is given full authority in law enforcement manners and thus retains full clearance and jurisdiction throughout all realms within the borders of the Commonwealth. Acting as a national police force, the inquisition ensure internal safety and the enforcement of the law for not only a single city, town, or village but also for the entire Commonwealth. The Inquisition is considered a branch of the Genesian Catholic Church and therefore recognizes the Cardinal and Primate of Azania as its highest authority. However, inquisition officers are also sworn to protect the Catholic Commonwealth and therefore also hold the Sacred Queen and her government in high regard when it comes to authority. The organization is led by a Grand Inquisitor of whom is selected and appointed to the position by the Cardinal of the Genesian Catholic Church. The remaining staff of the Catholic Inquisition is appointed by the Grand Inquisitors in consultation with the Cardinal of the Church. The organization is spread throughout the entire Commonwealth, having at least one inquisition office every settlement. The national office of the Inquisition is located in the capital of Acropolis. Though seen as a branch of the Genesian Catholic Church, it is more accurate to say that the inquisition is the right hand of the Justiciar Council. All orders to apprehend and arrest violators of the law are handed down to the inquisition by the Justiciars. The uniform of the inquisition is appropriately described as military dress however, inquisitor often also wear long trench-coats, leading many to refer to inquisition officers as "long coats." The membership of the inquisition is based out of the church. Officers are selected for service by the Grand Inquisitor with help from the Cardinal. All inquisition officers are priest, usually not long out of seminar training. The stipulations for service is that the priest must be at least eighteen years of age and show a proficient knowledge of the bible and Commonwealth Law. Additional physical training is granted to new recruits, which includes extensive combat training. The inquisitions operates within a military rank system, having Officers, Captains, Lieutenants, Colonels, and finally the Grand Inquisitor. Though unclear as to how truthful this belief is, it is believed that the inquisition is an omnipotent agency that has agents in every nook and cranny of Azanian society. "Longcoats", as undercover inquisition agents are known, are used to infiltrate heretical opposition groups. The inquisition is solely made up of clergymen who depended upon denunciations by ordinary Azanians for their information. Indeed, the inquisition is often overwhelmed with denunciations and spends most of its time sorting out the credible from the less credible denunciations. Azanians believe the inquisition to be an all-powerful agency that knows everything about what was happening in Azanian society. The ratio of inquisition officers to the population of the areas they are responsible for is relatively high. Information about what is happening in Azanian society comes mostly from denunciations. 50% of all inquisition investigations are started in response to information provided by denunciations by "ordinary" Azanians; while 30% were started in response to information provided by branches of the Azanian government and another 20% started in response to information that the inquisition and the church itself unearths. Thus, it was ordinary Azanians by their willingness to denounce one another who supply the inquisition and the church with the information that determines whom the inquisition arrests. Thus the popular picture of the inquisition with its spies everywhere terrorizing Azanian society as painted by foreign nations is simply a myth invented by foreign powers to cover up for Azanian society's widespread complicity in allowing the inquisition and the church to work. =The Grey Wardens= The Grey Wardens are an old and loyal organization of individuals of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting against all threats to Azania. They are headquartered in the city of INSERT CITY HERE, within the INSERT FORTRESS NAME HERE, but maintain a presence in all the regions of the country. Despite their small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in defeating each threat that has come up against Azania. The Wardens serve Azania not only as an elite guard but also as the officer core of the national military, a post given to them and taken away from the inquisition. “In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.” Motto of the Grey Wardens The Grey Wardens were established by Sacred Queen Juliana dos santos Averio-Mecidi II. Originally an order of ten loyal guardians, Sacred Queen Juliana used the Grey Warden to destroy the old nobles of the Commonwealth as well as search out, bring back to the Commonwealth, and enthrone a new class of nobility. The order's success in this mission not only completely changed the balance of power within the Commonwealth, but also immortalized the order and guaranteed the orders survival. Since that time the order has only grown slightly, as it has become more of a tradition to be an order of small numbers. One significant event in the history of the order is the fact that also under Sacred Queen Julianna II, the order replaced the inquisition as the military officer core of the High Guard. The nominal leader of the order is the First Warden, but is it no secret that the true leadership of the order comes from the monarchy. The order of Grey Wardens is commanded by the First Warden in INSERT . The hierarchy seems to follow a system of national branches, each commanded by a local officer referred to as a Warden-Commander. Apparently, small numbers make for a simple hierarchy, as ranks lower that the Warden-Commander follow a less formal order determined by seniority (decided by time of they joined). However, during times of war or Should they need to, the Grey Wardens possess the Right of Conscription; they may demand that any individual from nobility to criminal be drafted into their ranks. However, this right is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal. Further complicating matters, the Grey Wardens don’t accept just anyone. Only the best and brightest are invited, regardless of race or social standing. =The Economy= The economy of the Commonwealth is a strong and growing one. Though strictly watched over by both the monarchy and the church, many companies have been able to thrive in the Commonwealth while also adhering to good practices and donating heavily to charities. Though many of the companies are run by the prominent noble families there are equally many owned by private individuals which have created a healthy and competitive market. Industry Mining (platinum, gold, chromium), automobile assembly, metalworking, machinery, textile, iron and steel, chemicals, and fertilizer Agriculture Corn, wheat, sugarcane, fruits, vegetables; beef, poultry, mutton, wool, and dairy products Exports Gold, diamonds, other metals and minerals, machinery and equipment. Imports Machinery, foodstuffs and equipment, chemicals, petroleum products, and scientific instruments Natural Resources Gold, chromium, antimony, coal, iron ore, manganese, nickel, phosphates, tin, uranium, gem diamonds, platinum, copper, vanadium, salt, natural gas *For a Complete List of Companies within the Commonwealth please see Companies of the Commonwealth Azani Currency The Catholic Commonwealth uses a currency know at Latinum. Latinum is basically iron that has been coated with a degree of gold and then modeled into different variations that represent the amount that piece of Latinum is worth. The different variations are Slips, Strips, Bars, and Bricks. Now the standard units: *10 slips = 1 strip *10 strips = 1 bar *10 bars = 1 brick Now as an example, if the exchange rate was 1 latinum slip equals $1.65 US then: * 1 slip= $1.65 US * 1 Strip= $16.50 US * 1 Bar= $ 165.00 US * 1 Brick= $1,650 US =Ethnic Groups of Azania= * Black Africans: 70% of the nations total populace. * white Africans/Americans/Asians/Europeans: 30% of the total populace =Languages of the Commonwealth= *Official Language:Latin *Secondary Languages: Afrikaans, Ndebele, Pedi, Sotho, Swazi, Tsonga, Tswana, Venda, Xhosa, Zulu =Religions in Azania= *Genesian Catholicism: 95% *Orthodox Christian: 1% *Muslim: 1% *Protestant: 1% *Indigenous: 1% *Atheist: 1% The Roman Catholic Church of Azania Though sometimes referred to as a South African Catholic Church, the Genesian Catholic Church of the Hegemony is the official church of Neo-Macedonia. Grounded in the dogma and doctrine of Genesian Catholicism of Catholic Europe, it remains loyal to the Pope of Genesis City though one does not sit on it's thrown at this time. Likely any local church, the Genesian Catholic Church of the Hegemony is overseen by a Cardinal. It continues to spread the word of the gospel according the Genesian bible which views all over religion as heretical and still believes in burning heretics at the stake for their transgressions. category: African Continent Category: Azania